1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hemostatic device and methods for its use. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable hemostasis device for treating a bleeding scalp at the scene of an emergency and to methods for using it.
2. State of the Art
Head injuries are typically traumatic, often associated with automobile accidents and the like. The severity of a head injury is very difficult to diagnose, particularly at the scene of an emergency. Serious head injuries, such as those involving internal bleeding, may present few or no visible symptoms. Conversely, relatively minor scalp wounds will bleed profusely.
Although profusely bleeding scalp wounds may be minor injuries, their presence has a terrifying effect on the victim and others at the scene of an accident. Moreover, the loss of blood resulting from such an injury can complicate other more serious injuries. Emergency medical technicians often waste time dealing with minor head injuries which exhibit profuse bleeding. While this time is being wasted, other more serious injuries may go unattended.
At present, there is no simple, quick, and efficient way to arrest scalp bleeding.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for arresting scalp bleeding.
It is also an object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for arresting scalp bleeding at the scene of an emergency.
It is another object of the invention to provide methods and apparatus for arresting scalp bleeding which are easily implemented by emergency medical technicians at the scene of an emergency.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for arresting scalp bleeding which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
In accord with these objects which will be discussed in detail below, the apparatus of the present invention includes a skull cap having a plurality of inflatable bladders and a pump for inflating the bladders. The methods of the invention include attaching the skull cap to the bleeding victim and inflating the bladders with air using the pump. The inflated bladders exert pressure on the bleeding scalp and result in a hemostasis. According to the presently preferred embodiments, the skull cap has three or four independently inflatable bladders and the pump is a hand pump of the type used to inflate a blood pressure cuff. The pump is preferably provided with a pressure gauge and the bladders are each inflated to a pressure of about 80 mm Hg. According to the presently preferred embodiments, the cap is made from two layers: an inner rubber layer and an outer nylon/non-absorbent fabric layer. The bladders are preferably fluidly coupled to inflation tubes having releasable valves which are located at a single location on the cap for rapid inflation with the pump. The cap is preferably designed to lie flat when not in use, has two ear openings and three lobes, each of which carries a bladder, a fourth bladder arranged to lie in the region of the forehead, and a VELCRO fastening strap. According to the preferred methods of the invention, the cap is placed over the head of the victim such that one lobe lies adjacent to the back of the head and one lobe lies on left and right sides of the head with the victims ears protruding through the ear openings. The VELCRO strap extends from one side of the victim""s head across the back to the other side. According to an alternate, less preferred embodiment, the fourth bladder in the region of the forehead may be omitted. According to another embodiment of the invention, the skull cap includes means for attaching it to a cervical collar. According to the methods of the invention, the cap is removed from the victim at the hospital, after which any residual scalp bleeding is treated with conventional means.